Little Brats
by TheBlackReaper
Summary: Huey, Dewey, and Louie was raised by their Uncle Donald until their mother, Dumbella welcomes them back to her life with fiance Victor Don Quack who isn't so worked up to have the boys for so long and plans to send them to separate boarding school!
1. Break Us Apart!

Hello, I'm back! Since I just watch Quack Pack series over the summer, I wanted to so much to write a story about them! Starring the three nephews, of course! And since I was so curious about their mom and dad. I wrote this story of what, I thought of them. I apologize with my lack of grammar and when the story especially their feelings parts doesn't make sense.. So THANK YOU for reading! c:

Will update, once I edited a chapter.

**Chapter 1**

**Break Us Apart!**

Donald was a fine duck even if he was ruthless and the silliest prankster of all times but no matter what he still loved his family. In his house in Duckburg, he has three nephews: Huey, Dewey, and Louie. Luckily for them, Uncle Donald takes care of them.

"Uncle Donald, have you seen my notebook?" Dewey asked his caretaker as he searched throughout the kitchen, swearing that he left it on the kitchen table.

Donald, who was wrapping sandwiches for the boys, squawked. "Maybe it's in your room?"

"No way, it has to be here! Or how else can I study my chemistry test today?" Dewey complained.

Then suddenly Huey and Louie appeared around the corner. "I'll race yea and the last one gonna do the laundry!" The one in red said as he took the lead.

"Not fair! You trip me!"

"Boys, don't run in the house!" Donald exclaimed and even over the noise the boys were making, he realized the phone was ringing. "Boys get out of here! Or else you'll be late for school!" He said loudly and firm if it was the final straw.

One by one, the ducklings grabbed their lunches and backpacks.

"See you later Uncle Donald!" All three said together and slammed the door behind them.

At last, peace and quiet, Donald claimed. He went to pick up the unexpected phone call.

Huey was the first to lead on his red bike followed by his younger brothers. He cried to them. "Hurry up you slowpokes!"

As he pedal faster and reached the school's bike rakes in a minute. Dewey then Louie parked their bikes besides each other as their daily school lives begin.

"Come on guys, before miss teacher blows off her mind if we are late again." Huey said as he was natural born leader.

Dewey chuckled. "Whatever you say fearless leader," He said as he was walking up the steps of the school.

Louie, who's eyes was caught on a younger student was being drop off by his mother, the child kissed her on the cheek and quickly toddled into the school which somehow made Louie's heart felt pain.

As the school hallways roared by the high school students, Huey mosey on to the pretty girls to the side, trying his ultimate best to impress them. Dewey who was more concern of the test realize his young brother, Louie had this depressed look.

"Hey what's the matter with you?"

As if he snapped out from focus, Louie looked at his brother. "Uh, nothing..."

Dewey raised an eyebrow, increasing the tension.

"Really it's nothing! I'll just tell you after soccer practice, okay?"

"Whatever you say Lou,"

Dewey was satisfied with that answer so he continued putting his notebook near his face. Until he hit someone big that smacked his face to his notebook. As Dewey removed his notes, he apologizes who he bumped into except the guy wasn't so nice about it.

"Watch where you going punk!"

"Hey, I said I was sorry." Dewey claimed.

Wally was a huge duck who believed he has the attorney and respect for being the greatest bully around in this typical Duckburg high school but of course, Donald's boys would never go down without a fight.

"You bump me, and therefore sorry isn't good enough!" Wally said. "Or do you want to be a duck sandwich with an olive on toothpick?"

"Well what do you want me to do?"

"Pay up, I need some cash for medical care."

"What?" Dewey exclaimed. "No way!"

"Fight, fight, fight!" cried the student body around them as Louie started to have a bad feeling about this. Wally then grabbed Dewey's shirt collar and lift him up.

"Pay up or else, I'll pound yea!" Wally growled as Dewey started to shake in fright.

Huey who was paying attention, step in middle and call out to Wally.

"Come on, Wally. Give him a break besides he's broke, he spent it on the new comic that came out."

Wally then sneered that slowly became a sinister grin. "This must be your lucky day, Dew-dumb." Wally said as he set him down. "But the next time, you bump into me. I'm going to greet you with my iron fist." By that Wally left. Dewey was mad as he shivered up to the likes of him.

"What can I say I'm a big brother after all." Said Huey to the student body, who were a little disappointed that the fight was no show and left them without complaints. Huey then laid his hand on Dewey's shoulder. "You okay there Dewey?"

"I hate this! Why can't anyone be mature enough to take a simple sorry?" Dewey complained as he crossed his arms.

"Nobody's perfect, Dew. You might as well forget it." Louie reasoned as Huey agreed.

"Louie right, besides in all truth we have each other." Huey recall as he wrap his arm over Louie's neck. "And nothing is going to break us apart!" He said cheerfully that made his brothers smile.

It was one of those days in the sun, exhaustion overwhelm Louie as he sat down in the grass and dumped his entire water supply to his head and yet he was reminded about the boy and his mother.

"Alright, practice is over! See you when the spring break ends!" The soccer coach replied then he turned to Louie. "And Lou, chin up will yea, I don't want a depressed player when we win the next game."

"Yes sire." Louie exclaimed.

"Man I was lucky to even have an A minus." Dewey said as he walked beside Huey.

They both walked to Louie's direction. Louie smiled at least his older brothers haven't forgotten about him.

"You ready Lou, let's go home before Donald leaves us behind."

"Yeah, who knows where our next trip would be." Dewey said quite pleased.

"To think spring break is already here, god I can't wait until we get home!" Huey explain.

As always every week breaks or even long weekends, their Uncle Donald always take the boys on his job trips. So the boys hurried home, parking their bikes in the garage and into the kitchen.

"Uncle Donald, we're home!" Huey exclaimed.

There was no answer as the boys wandered into the living room where they finally spotted Donald slouched on the couch with a photo album. Seeing that their uncle had this depressed look, the boys came over.

"Hey what's the matter Uncle Donald?" Louie asked that made Donald realized them.

"Oh, you're home boys." Donald said in surprise.

"Well yeah, school's over." Huey said as he joined his uncle's side. "So what are you looking at?" Huey asked as Dewey joined the other side.

"Just some old pictures of the three of you and me,"

Louie laughed as he checked over Donald's shoulder. "I remember that! The time, you broke our snowman!"

"But what about the time with our awesome snow fort and Uncle Donald snow ship!" Dewey exclaimed.

"No way, I like the time when we had to wear cuddly costumes to scare off monsters!" Huey pointed out.

"What about you Uncle Donald, which memories did you like best?" Louie asked as Donald already knew the answer.

"Why boys, I like them all." As Donald greet his boys in a big hug. "Oh boys, I got to tell you something."

"What is it, are we going to Texas, this time?" Dewey asked.

"No way, it got to be Hawaii!" Huey cut it.

"I hope it Canada." Louie announced that made his brothers looked at him with eyebrows rise. "What? I heard they have a good hockey team."

"It doesn't matter, it depends on Uncle Donald." Huey said as he looked up to his elder. "Right, Uncle Donald?"

Clearly Donald didn't want to say anything but he had to tell them sometime.

"Boys," Donald clearly said. "Your mother called."

The Duck Boys weren't surprised since their mom has called them from time to time but visiting them that was different. Huey deeply thinks so.

"Yeah so, does that mean, she coming down to visit?" Dewey questioned as Uncle Donald shook his head.

"As if, you know how Dumbella is." Huey said in annoyed tone, he even crossed his arms with a serious look on his face.

"Boys, please respect your mother. She didn't mean to cause some harm." Donald explained.

"What? Come on!" Huey cried. "She calls but doesn't visit, what kind a mom that leaves her own children hanging!"

"Huey!" Donald cried.

"I'm out of here." The older brother said as he went in his room.

Donald sighed, it happens every time. She calls; Huey goes berserk and leaves everyone else sad especially Louie, being the youngest, he felt he was closest to their mom.

"At least she calls." Dewey replied hoping he had said it sooner to Huey but of course he didn't have the chance too. "Anyway, why did mom call this time?"

Donald smiled, he was at least glad that Dewey and Louie still respected his sister.

"Your mother is getting married." Donald said that didn't surprise the boys much.

"That's good. At long she is happy." Louie recalled as he climbed over the couch back and landed besides the bigger duck.

"Let me guess, she invited us to her wedding." Dewey said.

Donald gave in a sheepish grin. For sure that was a clue that Donald was lying or there was more to it. Slowly Donald's grin disappeared then put his arms around on Dewey and Louie.

"What is it Uncle Donald?" Louie asked as Donald tried to hide his sadness.

"You boys are going back to her."

Both Dewey and Louie had their jaws dropped.

"What?" Dewey exclaimed.

"Really?" Louie said sounding unsure.

"Tonight, I want you all to pack, tomorrow morning; you boys will finally be reunited with your mom."

"You serious, leave Duckburg?" Dewey said anxiously.

Donald then just ruffled Dewey's head feathers.

"Yes, and I'm going to miss you boys, very much."

"Oh Uncle Donald, I don't want to leave!" Dewey said as he embraced his uncle.

At that moment, Louie felt left out, this was one thing he ever wanted and it was to have a mother again but for his brothers, he might have to depart from them.


	2. Reconnect

**Chapter 2**

**Reconnect**

"Huey, Huey, are you still in here?" Donald called as he climbed up to the attic ladder to the boys' room along with him was a tray of pancakes. "I brought your favourite, pancakes!" Donald said hoping that would score some comfort points.

"I'm right here." Huey said as he sat up from his bed where the blanket was hiding his head for sometime.

"Huey," Donald call happily as he walked up to him, and placed the tray of rations on Huey's lap. "I made pancakes because I know in fact that I'm not the best of cheering people up, you know?"

"Yeah, I know." Huey said in a downy way. He looked at the pancakes for a second; to bad he wasn't hungry so he put the tray to his side on the countertop.

"Anyway, your mom wants to take you and your brothers back in her care."

Huey just sighed as he laid down, putting his hands under his head.

"Oh great, now we can experience the second time of getting abandon,"

"Huey!" Donald exclaimed.

"Come on, Uncle Donald!" Huey yelled back as he sat up. "Don't you see? Sure, she calls but how come she never visit us? It bad enough that Louie cries in his sleep since the day he found out mom wasn't coming back!"

"Huey please," Donald tried to calm down Huey.

"And dad...why couldn't you be our father, Uncle Donald!"

Donald felt the guilt going down his throat. He was only supposed to take care of them, and that was that!

"Silly Huey if I were the father, who's the mother then?" Donald said in a sly.

"Why Aunt Daisy, of course," Huey explained that made Donald choked a bit.

If Donald ever married Daisy, they would probably never have kids since they believed the boys were enough for them.

"I only tell you this because no one else wanted to take us in." Huey said in despair.

"Don't think like that even if I weren't here, Uncle Scrooge will be happily to take you in besides I like being called 'Uncle Donald'. Makes me sound so cool, you know."

Huey then smiled as Donald greeted him a hug.

"Thank you, Uncle Donald."

"Don't worry too much, I'll call and visit." Donald said with a comforting smile.

In the next morning, the boys had packed their gear to the RV. Huey sat quietly in a corner of the van watching Duckburg disappear in sight as Donald and Daisy sat in the front. Dewey played on his laptop, updating his journal on the diner table while Louie was organizing his comic books on the floor.

"Do you think we'll never recognize mom once we see her?" Louie asked his brothers.

"Probably, we haven't seen her since you and I turned five." Dewey said, considering they might be twins for Huey, being half month older since he hatched too early wished she had left earlier in a point that they don't recall they had a mom.

"I heard Uncle Donald and mom were twins!" Louie said.

"That's great, maybe we should dress up Uncle Donald as a mom and we just might see what mom looks like." Dewey continued to write, pointing out how his brother acting at the moment.

"Dew, Lou I got to be honest with you guys." The red leader had spoken; as he got up and approach his younger brothers. "I don't want to leave, I like living in Duckburg, heck I even like Uncle Donald raising us."

"But mom wants us back." Louie finally said.

Over at the front passenger seats even if the door separated the boys and the adults, Daisy overheard Huey.

"Donald, they are talking about you."

"I know," Donald said to his girlfriend.

"Are you really gonna go through this? I mean, all this time, you have took good care of them all this time."

"Daisy, they need their mother especially Louie and Dewey. Huey already passed that point that he doesn't need his mother anymore."

"So you think; Huey is for sure not going back with Bella?"

"That's right."

"Then the boys will be separated."

"It up to them isn't it?" Donald asked that made Daisy speechless. "I'm just afraid once we get there, Dewey might want to come back with us and I don't like the idea of leaving Louie alone with my sister especially if she going to get married now."

The way Donald was talking was so serious; Daisy was getting scared that this might hit Donald personally so she decided to change the subject.

"Marriage that an interesting thought, don't you think so Donald?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we have been dating for awhile, haven't we? And we even work together, you know."

Quickly Donald turned red, how embarrassing, he should have known what she was talking about. Daisy then giggled, the impression on Donald's face was priceless.

They couldn't believe their eyes once they past the gate, it was a grand mansion, they were looking at. Huey never thought that Bella would find some poor rich fool.

"Okay boys," Donald said as he spread his arms. "This is it."

"Are you sure you got the right address?" Dewey asked as he looked at his uncle.

Donald nodded his head then the grand doors opened revealing a tall duck in a suit.

"Dudes, they got a penguin too!" Louie exclaimed.

"That's a butler." Huey said as he nudged his brother's shoulder.

"You must be Miss Bella's sons, and brother." The butler said in well mannered way.

"Yes and this is Daisy, my girlfriend." Donald replied back, the butler smiled and nodded.

He welcomed them in, respecting their presence.

"Oh my, this place is amazing." Daisy said as she examined the mansion interior.

Then the mansion's owner himself appeared as he down the grand stairs in the middle of the room.

"Welcome, lady and gentlemen! I am the great Victor Don Quack."

Accompanied with him was a tall firmed beautiful female duck in a fancy aqua blue ordinary dress with a ribbon to hold her flowing blond curled hair but the main attention was the shining Sapphire on her golden necklace. Bella Duck. Her sons immediate dropped their jaws.

"Mom," Louie answered.

As the two ducks reached the final step, Bella Duck opened her wide arms.

"Boys," She called.

"Mom...!" Louie said with glee followed by Dewey as they ran towards her. For once in her arms, the boys felt happy.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't want you to see me down in the dumps." Bella explained as she kissed on Louie's forehead.

"Its okay mom, I forgive you!" Louie said.

"Same here," Dewey answered.

Bella smiled then she realized Huey who was still at Donald and Daisy's side.

"Hubert." She called.

Huey sneered then he looked at Uncle Donald. "Can we go now?" He asked and for sure, Bella's sensed his anger.

"Huey, this is your mom." Daisy said as she kneed beside him.

"So what, it doesn't change anything." Huey replied.

"Huey," Donald yelped.

"Whatever, I'm getting out of here." The young duck ran off.

"Huey!" Daisy called but Donald held her back.

Bella immediately felt guilty. "I see that he had grown up." She stood up as she by to Donald. "Thank you for taking care of them, Donald."

Donald looked at her, and gave a long sigh. "What are brothers for?" He asked. Bella in return smiled as they gave each other hugs.

Ahem, Victor coughed out that drawn Bella's attention. "Oh, this is Victor Don Quack, he is my fiancé." Bella announced.

"Hello," Victor grinned. Donald gulped, this duck looked like he taken some steroids but really he just worked out a lot.

He wore a dark red robe with expensive jewellery.

"Victor, this is my brother, Donald and his girlfriend, Daisy Duck."

"I see they'll make a lovely couple." Victor announced as he swiped Daisy's hand and kissed it, respecting her manners unlike Donald who giving a jealously glare. "And this must be your sons, Deuteronomy, and Louis." Victor showed his hand.

"Uh just call me Dewey." The one in blue said as he shook his hand.

Victor then moved his hand to Louie. The boy shook and Victor realized that he had a strong grip.

"I see that you work out, play sports often?"

"Oh yeah," Louie nodded.

"That's nice to hear." Victor said as he got up. "And the one out the door was Hubert? I believe?"

"I'm sorry, Victor."

"Don't you worry, I'll get Huey here." Daisy announced as she walks towards the entrance.

Victor then smiled. "Bella, if you don't mind. I would like to spend time with your sons letting you and your brother, catch up."

"What a wonderful idea, thank you Victor."

"My pleasure intend." He bowed to his lady and brought his hands to her sons' heads. "This way, boys, I'm going to should you my favourite pastime."

"Hey do you have an indoors pool here?" Louie asked already interested in Mr. Quack.

Bella giggled, "I can't believe they are teenagers already."

Donald gave out a huff; he walked up to his sister. "Bella, why haven't you visited your boys at all?"

Bella looked at him, she was the victim here and she knew it clear. "Well ever since their father disappeared. I didn't want them to see me as a wreck. A broken hearted mother, who doesn't know where their father would be, I know it's wrong but...I just couldn't bare the thought of them seeing me so sad when they are supposed to be happy."

"Bella, you're idiot. I am at least relieved that you call them at times but it isn't enough, next time if you going to let me take of care them, please at least take the time to visit."

"Yes, I will." Bella replied as she smiled widely. "Thank you." She started up some tears.

Donald just rolled his eyes but he welcomed her in his arms again. "Don't worry; even if Hubert doesn't admit it, he still misses you very much."

Daisy Duck sighed as she got in to the news van. "Huey, are you in here?" She called out.

"Right here..."

On the back couch was Huey laying down so Daisy went and joined him.

"Huey, that wasn't nice."

"She deserved it."

"Believe it or not, your mom loves you and your brothers very much."

"If she did, she would at least come and visit even if it's only for Christmas. Or maybe take us back sooner! Thank god, she didn't."

"Huey, if she didn't care for you, why would she want you boys back now?"

"I don't know maybe she wants forgiveness?"

"Because she's believed she can take care of her boys now. A mom that can finally stand on her two feet,"

Huey sighed as he covered his eyes with his arm.

"It's not right! She shouldn't have left! That isn't a thing a mother would do!"

"I know but life itself. It isn't perfect." Daisy said as she removed Huey's arm away from his face.

Huey sat up, and gave a half smile. "Yeah...sure..."

"Come on," Daisy stood up and thought of something that might work on Huey's courage to face his mom. "If you want you can hold my hand once we see your mom."

The boy looked aside and was reminded that he had held mom's hand when he was little. "No thanks, I think I'm old enough to face this." Huey announced as he got up and followed Daisy out the car door.

The two of them entered the mansion and followed the voices of Donald and Bella in the library.

"Wow just like Uncle Scrooge's library but just smaller." Huey said that caught his mother's attention.

"Huey." Bella called.

Huey quickly looked at Daisy who only nodded back, the little one gulped, he already respected badly in front of everyone then Bella stand before him.

"I'm so sorry, Hubert. I'm really am." She waited for her oldest reply but didn't say anything. She could see, he was ready to run off again. "I couldn't find your dad, so I was thinking he didn't care about us so I was heart broken and sick so I never got better until I met Victor but then I finally realized I wasted all my years focusing my pain and not yours and your brothers." Bella confessed and gave in for a breather. "I was dumb wasn't I? That why everyone called me Dumbella."

"No kidding." Huey said while he crossed his arms. "I was only five when you left and how old am I now?"

"I understand, your Uncle Donald also said if you want, you can go back to Duckburg and you have my permission to do so."

Huey widen his eyes, he looked at his mom directly. Bella started to stand up straight and turn around but suddenly Huey got of hold of her dress and torso. Hugging them tightly, Bella then realized it was an embrace.

"Thanks mom." Huey said, Bella once more turn around to face him.

"I do what I can. Because I am a mother that cares and love for her offspring." She then hugged Huey who also raised his arms around her.

"Thanks mom..." Huey said again only more emotionally.

Daisy then joined Donald's side. "You were right, Huey does belong in Duckburg." Daisy whispered as Donald nodded his head.

"I miss you mom," Huey replied as he held back tears.

"I know, Hubert, my little Huey." Bella smiled, she looked at Donald and Daisy where both seem proud of her. She winked at her brother for helping to reconnect the lost relationship between mother and child.


	3. Not So Mr Clean

**Chapter 3**

**Not So Mr. Clean**

"My my, aren't you genius, Deuteronomy." Victor reckoned as he realized Dewey's talents on his office computer. Dewey's computer mouse was all over the layers of programs after programs.

"Well of course, it just a bug on your computer so adding with some security protection on your computer and voila! A fixed computer," Dewey announced feeling proud himself.

When Victor showed the two boys in his office, he mentioned that his computer had a virus and since Dewey was a specialist on computers worked up with his magic fingers and got to work to fixing it while Louie was checking out his trophies of his pastime.

"Awesome, you were in Lacrosse too!" Louie asked as he checks his team photo in a frame.

"Why yes, I was a professional back then that why I gotten so much money, you know."

"How come we never heard of you?"

"Because I changed my name didn't want the intense media attention and girls after me."

"Why that?" Dewey asked as he walked up to Louie.

"I prefer a quiet life and when I met your mother. It was like wow, I'm in love."

"Somebody taking lessons from Huey," Dewey recalled as Louie chuckled.

"Coming along, young gents, I'll show you the rest of the house." Victor said as he led them to his hobby room.

Both, Dewey and Louie dropped their jaws as their soon to be father-in-law's hobby room was filled with precious jewels and gems.

"It isn't possible!" Dewey recalled as he scanned the glittering room.

"Richer then our Uncle Scrooge himself...!" Louie replied.

"Of course, I deserve everything." Victor recalls that gotten Dewey some thinking of re-judging him.

Suddenly Victor put his hands on the boys' shoulders. "And it would be real pleasure that you boys would love the things of how I run things now."

"Why of course." Dewey shyly said as he removed his hand from him, he then grabbed his brother's wrist and pull him away from Victor.

"Oops, I almost forgot. If you don't mind please don't touch anything. I must go." Victor said as he walked away giving Dewey a clear thought about him.

"Don't you think he a bit self centered?" Dewey asked Louie.

"Well if mom likes him. I think we should too."

"But Louie, Victor just said we should follow whatever he says."

Louie just sighed. "Well if it makes mom happy so be it." He left.

"Fine whatever, don't listen to me!" Dewey exclaimed, he crossed his arms and stare around the shining jewels. "Funny he didn't mention he was a jewel collector." As Dewey went on thinking believing something wasn't right.

"Victor, I welcome you my oldest son, Huey." Bella announced respectfully.

"Hubert the one that ran away, it's a pleasure to meet you, my boy." Victor took out his hand making Huey a bit nervous.

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you too?" He questioned as he shook Victor's hand that suddenly pulled away.

"Yes anyway, if everyone. Don't mind I need to check up some things."

"Why of course." Daisy nodded as Victor left the lobby. "What a gentlemen that some lucky find, Bella."

"Yes, he is. I just wish he wasn't so secretive at times."

Huey and Donald just frowned and has crossed arms. "He sounds like a slum to me." Huey whispered only for his Uncle to hear.

"Well we should get going." Donald mentioned as he couldn't take a second to stay in the house.

"But you just got here, please at least stay for the engagement party." Bella announced.

"Why, we'll be happy to stay!" Daisy said then she looked at Donald with a sneer. "Right, Donald?"

Her boyfriend gulped and quickly nodded.

"Oh boy," Huey recall as he slapped his forehead while his Uncle Donald continued to pout.

The night came and the engagement party was quite dull in the minds of the teenagers. In the empty dinning room next to the main event, Dewey sighed as he cleaned off his brother's face that was occupied with food crumbles.

"This is stupid! This party is worst then Uncle Scrooge meetings!" Dewey complained.

Huey just smiled. "Relax, Dew-man. All we have to do is spark up the party that all."

When Dewey was finished with Louie's face, he stepped aside. As Louie replace his cap. "Mom not gonna like this, you know."

"Well I don't like Victor Don Quack. He seems suspicious." Huey pointed out.

"No kidding, he good at every sports and yet don't share his fame?" Dewey recalled.

"And that Jewel room, you shown me." Huey said as he pace himself back and forth.

"You guys are overreacting. Anyway I'm leaving." Louie said as he walked out the room.

Dewey then shook his head. "This is not good, Louie not seeing this."

"That's alright we can deal this one on our own." Huey said. "Besides if he's in danger, we'll be the older brothers to the rescue."

"I hope so..." Dewey sighed as Huey took his brother's hand and drag him to explore the mansion.

Dewey sat on the Quack's office desk, checking anything interesting on his computer while Huey scan around the room.

"There's nothing, Hue. I guess Mr. Quack is clean."

"Not a chance, Dew-drop, guess what I found." Huey pulled out a dusty box from a file cabinet.

As he opened it, the box was filled with old newspapers. As they check them, Huey smiled.

"What do you know; Victor isn't so good in sports after all, apparently he cheated his games by using some sort of drugs that increased his strength, speed and agility." Huey pointed out as he checks out a picture of the young Victor getting busted.

"That's no surprise, Hue. Victor doesn't look like the type to work out." Dewey explained then something caught his eye.

"Oh my god, he is a thief!" Dewey shouted as he found another of a newspaper that had the bold letters of a Sapphire necklace being stolen from a museum. "That the same necklace, mom was wearing!"

"Yeah, and mom said that was a present from her fiancé." Huey replied.

In quick second after what Huey just said a hand slammed the desk that startles the two boys where both of them swiftly went and held on each other. The young teenagers gulped as they looked up to the invader. Victor Don Quack didn't seem so happy.

"Oh how did I know that my fiancé's kids would be so meddlesome?" He added sarcasm. "Say another word to anyone and you boys will get it." He warned, Huey just frown as he let go of Dewey.

"Oh yea, we're not afraid of you!" He fingered out at Victor's face. "Once our mom knows about this, she'll dump your sorry ass!"

"Then your little brother would get it."

Huey flinched; he removed his hand away from Victor. "What do you mean?"

"Don't you see Louie already sees me like a father, now you wouldn't hurt your little brother's feelings will you?"

"Not unless we tell him!" Dewey explained as he stood by with Huey.

"And when you do, there is your mother." Victor rubbed his fingers. "She could be blame for this too and get sent into prison."

Huey growled. "You wouldn't dare!"

Victor just smiled evilly. "Oh I will, besides she can't be the shining jewel forever and she does have the prized gem."

"So all those other ones were stolen too?" Dewey said.

"Of course, if I can't be famous, I'll be rich." Victor said then he stood up straight with a large grin came in. "If you do try, your little brother is going to military school, where you'll never see his face again."

Both of them in reply gritted their teeth. "You'll never get away with this!" Huey shouted then suddenly he grabbed Dewey's hand and pulled him along. They went out the door and Victor didn't even have to move an inch since he was aware the trust issues between the boys and their mother.

"Mom, he's a thief!" Dewey explained.

"Yeah and he's planning to send Louie to military school!" Huey said.

Bella couldn't believe this, it only been hours since they got here and already her boys were out of control in the empty dinning room. "Enough," She shouted. "Boys please, Victor is good man." And already the boys were in shock, was she listening to anything, they said? "Victor is jewel collector; he gets most of his jewels on the travels that he goes on."

"Yeah by stealing them," Dewey complained.

"How are you so sure?" Bella asked.

"We got proof, where the newspaper Dewey?" Huey looked at his brother who looked dumbfounded.

"I...didn't bring it..." Dewey sadly said.

"What?"

"I just forgot, ok?"

"Alright, I heard enough." Bella announced as she took over the situation. "Deuteronomy, if you really want you may go back to Duckburg as well."

Immediately Dewey was shocked as he shouted. "Mom," Right after she left to go back to the party. "I can't believe this...mom didn't believe us."

Frustrated, Huey was gathering his anger in his fists. "I knew it." He said. It's been so long that the kids seen their mother and their mother to them, with such a huge gap over the years, trust is eventually dried out. "We have to tell Uncle Donald and Daisy."

"Right, I'll go find Louie."

"Okay, come back to the party ASAP once you got him."

"Roger." Dewey replied as the brothers split up, hopefully as Dewey thought as he ran back to the guest room. That Victor Don Quack hasn't gotten to Louie first. "Louie," He knocked as he called. "It's me, Dewey!" The door suddenly creaked opened that made Dewey swing the door to its side and he saw Louie sitting on the guest bed with Victor beside him.


	4. Resolve

If anyone asks, I believe my favorite nephew would be the native sporty Louie. ;)

**Chapter 4**

**Resolve**

"Oh hey, Dewey," Louie greeted his older twin as Dewey came up to them. Once in awhile, Dewey would look at Victor trying to figure out what he's really planning. "Victor is just telling me some soccer tricks; he learned when he was on the team."

Dewey just smiled. "Oh, you can't really believe in that stuff, Lou." Louie looked confused for a minute.

"Oh why...?"

It was clear that Dewey was trying to create a bad image of Victor but apparently he wasn't playing his part as he was expecting.

"Because my tricks, doesn't work out for most people. You must find your own to lead to success." Victor said as he stood up from the bedside. His glare gave the shivers in Dewey's spine. "Well if you wouldn't mind. I must take my leave, Louis, your mother probably expecting me."

"As long it's for mother." Louie smiled as Victor left.

Now it was Dewey's chance, he looked at his brother squared at the eye. "Lou, whatever he says to you, it's a lie."

"What are you talking about?"

"He's a jewellery thief and he just playing with mom all along!" Dewey explained quickly but the reaction on Louie didn't seem convincing. "And he also plans to send you to military school!"

"Get real, Dew-man." Louie said as he flapped his hand at him.

"It's the truth!" Dewey said. Louie just rolled his eyes. "You got to believe me!" He shouted once more.

But this time, Louie snapped. "You'll just say that because you don't want mom to be happy!" Dewey was quite impressed with so much anger was filled in Louie. "All this time, we finally get to see mom, and all you try is to wreak her marriage! If you wanted to go back to Duckburg so badly just go back then!"

"But Lou, I don't want to leave without you!" Dewey tried to explain.

"Do it anyway!" Louie finally said as if it was last straw, he walked out the room and slammed the door, and he didn't even catch the glimpse of Dewey's sad face.

"So Mr. Victor Don Quack is jewellery thief?" Daisy questioned once more.

"Yes!" Huey confirmed.

"But where the proof...?" Daisy asked.

"Come on; don't tell me you don't believe me!"

Daisy sighed as she led against the van. She believed Huey but no matter what if she brings this to the police, there must be evidence. "I'm sorry, Hue. Even if I believed you, the police wouldn't arrest him without proof."

"Your right...nobody believes a kid..." Huey sadly reminded himself. "I'll be back!" Huey announced as he ran back to the mansion, he went to look for Dewey which he found in the guest room. "Dew-man," He caught his brother looking very depressed on the bed. "Hey, are you alright?"

Dewey opened his mouth at first he was afraid to say anything at all but he had to tell him. "Louie didn't believe me."

He finally said. "My own twin brother...didn't believe me..." Dewey announced as he shuddered.

"He's just being an idiot right now; it's not your fault!"

"But how are we going to stop him, Huey? He probably burnt those old newspapers already and we are leaving tomorrow!" Dewey looked aside.

"I, I don't know." Huey answered.

Within a month away, the wedding would take place and with no lead to prove Victor was a criminal was short handed.

That night, Dewey surf the net hopefully to find the same news when the Sapphire necklace was stolen but there was nothing as if such an event has never existed. Huey lay on the bed slum, he wasn't wanting this marriage to happen. Once their mother accepts his hand in marriage, Victor automatically gets to say whatever he wants to do with the kids but since he and Dewey was going back to Duckburg that leaves Louie under his control.

"I think we should stay." Dewey said.

Huey quickly sat up. "What are you saying Dew?"

"Someone has to watch Louie. Or else it gives Victor the chance on him for a whole month."

Huey choked. "I can't..."

"What?"

"I told mom, I'm going back to Duckburg for good."

"Well can't you stay for at least a month?"

"Well I..." Dewey then frowned.

"Or maybe you hated mom so much that you want to stay away as much as possible?" Huey was silent, it was true that he committed himself that he old enough and didn't need an emotional mother on his side. "Don't think it for mom, Huey, it for Louie, I'm more worried about!" There was still no answer and Dewey didn't like this. "Fine, be that way!" Dewey raged out as he got off the bed and carried his laptop with him. "To think you were the one that told us we'll never be apart!"

So much for being a caring older brother, Huey pointed out for himself. He guessed he grown up to fast to realize that his brothers were trying to catch up. Even all this time, Louie always wanted mom and for Dewey being his closest twin, he doesn't want to lose his sweet little brother. But what does Huey want? Placed in earlier birth to be their older brother, no matter what else he felt, he felt he's responsible for both of them, his younger twins. The next morning, Huey felt much guilt as possible as he sat on the RV while staring out the window to see Louie waving good-bye and Dewey in a disappointed look. His mother on the other hand looked sad but managed to pull a lovely smile. One way or another, Huey wasn't meant to have a mother. He believed.

The following weeks were duller then ever, even with his brothers gone, Huey didn't even go out with his friends at school.

"Where are your brothers...?"

"On a holiday," Huey would say.

"Oh and without you?"

Then there would be a long pause as it came in a conclusion where ever one of them went the other two would follow. They were one of those brothers that all three of them got along no matter the problem was, they still stayed together like glue.

Three weeks has passed and Huey was getting very depressed, he couldn't even focus his schoolwork as it was already one week due. Sketching in his notebook, he draws out three superheroes. One was leader that was surrounded with ladies, another was smart and the other was a native sporty one. It pointed out to him that he missed his brothers. One more week, Huey reminded himself. Maybe this time, he'll get what Victor deserves.

It was quiet, too quiet for Louie's tastes. He turned up the stereo in his room that Victor arranged for him. As he stared around the room, he was much less spoiled then Dewey because there weren't so much gifts given to him from Victor. He figured because Dewey was smarter so it drew Victor's attention on him. Louie shrugged his shoulders trying not to make this such a big deal besides he has mom that cares for him. He spun around coordinating to the music and landed on the big bed as his mother came in.

"Mom," Louie called as Bella came over.

"I see that you're enjoying yourself."

"Yeah," Louie said as he went to lower the volume and went back to lying down on the bed. Bella smiled as she patted her son's head.

"You know that I love you right?"

"Of course, you're my mother after all!" Louie said happily.

Bella was so happy with Louie but within these three weeks; she still couldn't get along with Dewey considering he was always trying to tell her that Victor was bad man. How could he as he showers him with great gifts and lots of love and affection. Unless Dewey really is telling the truth about Victor since he never really seem opened at times. But Bella Duck thought it must be the wedding jitters. At least she didn't have to worry about Huey so much considering he already happy to begin with in Duckburg.

"There's no way, you can bribe me. You know it." Dewey explained to Victor who just played with an airplane, he gave him.

"Its not bribing, my Deuteronomy, I'm actually quite fond of you."

Dewey shudder a bit as he sat on his bed. His room was more crowded then Louie with gifts that he never considered to have. "Please don't say it that way." Dewey recalls.

"You're smart no a genius, I need you and you even have better manners then your older brother, Hubert."

Dewey raged. "Don't you dare talk about my brothers that way,"

"If you were exactly like Hubert, I would have sent him to boarding school and Louie's abilities fit well in the military category, of course."

"And me, live here under the same roof as you?" Dewey said. "No way, Jose!"

"You'll see it someday, the ways I run things."

"And I'll never will." As Dewey got up to his feet, Victor leers over.

Victor then approaches him. "You and Louie are twins, aren't yea? That must be pretty sad to have both of you apart."

"And it would never happen!" Dewey shouted back to his face.

Victor wasn't pleased with himself as he grabbed Dewey's shoulder and thrown him on the bed harshly.

"You better smarten up, Deuteronomy. I could be abusive at times."

With that just happened, Victor left leaving Dewey thinking, 'This can't be happening...' As while on the other side of the door, Victor locked the door and went away. He was then greeted by Louie.

"Oh Louis, my boy, how you like my gifts...?"

"It was pretty cool, thanks Victor." Louie said with a fake smile, to be honest for himself, he never really like Victor that much considering he known much more of him over the three weeks.

"Just call me, dad. The day is almost here." Victor showed off his looks.

"Yeah, of course...dad," Louie said with little edgy.

"I'll see you around my boy; I have business to attend too." Victor said as he excused himself.

That gave Louie the chance to go see Dewey as he check the door. He realized it was locked, he tried knocking and calling out his brother's name but on the other side. Dewey had headphones on, playing music while he read a comic book in front of him. Unknowing if Dewey was actually on the other side, Louie decided he'll solve this case himself.

He had explored the mansion over a thousand times and the only room that drew his attention was always Victor's office as he went there, he discovered a brown envelope that said application on the desk right in the middle. As like most people, he was curious and opened it. Immediately his eyes were caught by his own name on the application. Military school...Louie blinked, he couldn't believe this. Victor was planning to send him to military school after all; his brothers were telling the truth with that he took the papers with him and forgotten to closed the envelope itself. He wanted so much to show this to Bella. To tell her, that Victor is a thief and if that not the case, he was planning to tear them apart.

"Mom," He called as he turned around a corner to meet Victor, face to face. He gasped as Victor grabbed hold of his shirt and pull him up.

"Oh, you shouldn't have gone in my office, Louis."

"So you are a fraud!" Louie announced.

As Victor took the application papers from the young duck and drop him. Landing on his behind, Louie groaned in pain.

"You'll see things my way."

"My mom would never marry you!" Louie shouted out to Victor who just glared at him.

"Don't be so sure." Victor recalls as he suddenly pulled on Louie's arm roughly.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" Louie cried as good old dad shoves him to Dewey's room and slammed the door that gotten Dewey aware.

"Louie, what are you doing here?" Dewey asked as he went up to him.

"You were right!" Louie cried as he covered his face in shame.

"About what...?"

"He is planning to send me to military school! I even saw the forms for it!"

"Well at least you are not going to stay here with him."

"Are you serious?" Louie said as he looked at his brother.

Dewey just crossed his arms. "Yeah and I don't like the idea to calling him father at all."

"I'm so sorry, Dew. I didn't believe you...at first and now..."

"It's not your fault, Lou. It was the spur the moment that we are united with mom that's all." Dewey said then he realized something. "Forms, you mean the military applications?"

"Yeah, I found it on his desk and it had my name on it."

"Lou, that our proof for mom!"

"Yeah but that's no good if we are trapped here."

Dewey then choked. "Just great..." As he sat on the bed all slumped over.


	5. The Dumb One

**Chapter 5**

**The Dumb One**

It has been two days and the wedding ceremony was setting up at the back of the mansion. Bella felt uneasy as she hasn't seen her two sons in those two days. Today was Wednesday and the marriage was to take place on Saturday. She had checked Louie's and Dewey's rooms, a dozen times. She wandered the mansion in the search of her sons but there wasn't a clue of them at all.

"Ugh, I can't believe this! Does he really think, he really going to trap us in his basement, this is child abuse!" Dewey cried as he kicked a sack in the gloomy room. Louie sighed.

"He probably thought mom would look at your room at the first place." Louie said as he rubbed his arms.

It was chilly in the basement after all. Dewey looked at him, honestly didn't know what to do unless screaming his lungs off and hoping that someone would come by and unlock the door.

"Would mom even care...?" Dewey asked without thinking.

Louie then snorted. "Of course, she's our mother, Dew!" It was clear to Louie that Dewey and Huey had no trust in Bella is it because she didn't believe them about Victor? No, Louie has to believe that their mother loves them! "Then tell me why mom would want us back!"

"Lou," Dewey called as he watched his younger twin return back to shivering.

"We don't believe in her, and so she doesn't believe in us...aren't we in the same boat?" Louie recalled then resolved the situation by crying. "We are not the only ones that wants her, she wants us too that why we're here now."

Dewey was bit surprised for his native brother that made him proud of him so he came over and put his arms around him.

"Don't worry Lou; we'll get out of here." Dewey comforted his brother that continued to shred tears.

"Victor, have you seen Deuteronomy and Louis? I'm worried." Bella asked as she was surrounded with workers setting up the wedding ceremony. Victor in replied shrugged his shoulders.

"I haven't seen them, don't worry my dearest. They'll come out sometime or later."

"I hope you're right." Bella said as she grasps the Sapphire necklace.

On Saturday, Donald, Daisy and Huey came back to Quack's Mansion along with Uncle Scrooge, rude as usual.

"My, my, this place reminds me of my cottage in the mountains." Scrooge recalled as he dust off his coat as he got out from the RV.

Daisy sighed but she had to tell him anyway. "Please, Uncle Scrooge with all respect."

"But of course!" Said he as the old duck flicked on his top hat. "Now where is my darling niece, Bella?"

"Uncle Scrooge!" Bella cried with glee, she greeted her uncle with high respects as he to her.

"My dear, Bella, you have your mother's looks!" Scrooge complimented.

Donald crossed his arms; he didn't like the idea of his sister getting married to that man. As speak of the devil, Victor came up besides Bella and greeted Scrooge as a gentleman.

"Hello," Huey said with an annoyance as Victor decided to shake his hand. "So where are my brothers?" Huey whispered as he was aware that they weren't here to welcome them.

"Where they belong," Victor replied back as he tighten their hand-shake that gave some warning to Huey.

"You better have not hurt them..." Huey growled. He knew that regretted leaving them at the first place.

Victor let go as he went to welcome the others.

"Ah, so this is your famous Jewel Room that everyone was talking about." Scrooge said as he was admiring the glitters from the collection itself.

"Why of course," Victor bragged.

While both, Scrooge and Victor visited the office, Huey vanished in search of his brothers. When he asked mom, where they were, she replied she had no idea as she was looking for them too. Almost a week, they disappeared? This was making Bella, a nervous wreak and Huey could tell by her bagging eyes.

"Dewey, Louie?" Huey called as he explored the mansion once more. Luckily it didn't have many rooms like Uncle Scrooge's mansion. Huey even checked the doors if they were locked and if it were; something is locked away for a reason. As he walks by the basement's door, he wasn't aware that Dewey and Louie were sleeping on one and the other. "Hello..." Huey recalled as he came back for the basement's door. He picks out his lock-pick from his pocket and did his magic, unlocking the door. "Louie, Dewey?" He called in the quiet dimmed room; he went down the stairs to navigate further.

"Hue...?" A voice called that shaken Huey a bit.

While he shivered in fear, Huey reminded himself there was no such thing as ghosts. Then a cold hand landed on his shoulder where Huey gave in a yelped then turned around to see Dewey fall into his arms.

"Dewey!" Huey cried. "What happened!"

"Louie...Get him out of here..." Dewey said shaking; he blew out his breath that turn into ice.

The older brother then realized the basement was freezing as if it was actually a freezer room but enough talk, he recalled to himself as he took both of his brothers to safely.

"What?" Daisy exclaimed as Huey pulled out another blanket and put it on Louie and Dewey. "Victor put them in a basement that nearly froze them to death?" Daisy said shaken. "Unbelievable,"

"Please, Daisy. You have to tell this to mom!"

"And plus the air down there was insufferable." Dewey replied weakly.

"Dewey..." Huey cried.

"Oh Dewey," As Daisy covered her mouth, unbelieving this.

"It's alright..." Dewey said then he looked at Louie who was at his side. "I'm just worried about Louie, he pasted out for a day already." Dewey then coughed.

"Oh god..." Huey replied as he went over to Louie's side then rubbed his face, hoping to gather heat on his poor brother's face. "Louie, come on Louie!"

Dewey looked sad at the moment. "Sorry Hue...I guess I couldn't take care of him..."

"Shut up! Already...!" Huey cried.

Daisy then quickly stood up. "I'll get a doctor right away." She answered.

"No just go and tell mom, what happened!" Huey said. "The wedding is within an hour and I don't want her to marry that monster!"

Daisy nodded as she ran off. In return, Huey looked at his brothers. Luckily Dewey had spoken made him care less on him for now but Louie, he didn't even flinch. Huey then felt the guilt overwhelm him. "It's all, my fault..." Huey replied. "If only if I was here..."

"Don't be stupid, you'll probably been trapped in the basement with us." Dewey said as he sat up suddenly. "And don't worry about me, I just have to warm up my muscles that all." Dewey recalled.

Huey then shred some tears. "But...Dew, I..."

"I just told you, you dummy!" Dewey then got off the bed. "Come on, let's go find the military applications papers." But Dewey found himself wobbling.

"So he wasn't lying after all." Huey recalled as he joined his side, grab his arm and put it around his neck.

"Louie would be alright. He just needs time to rest." Dewey said as he coughed again.

Huey in return nodded. "Ok, let's get going!"

She waited at the window as the maids settled her wedding dress then left her as her brother came in.

"Bella, I don't like this one bit."

Bella widen her eyes and looked. "Donald."

Donald sighed with grief. "Why are you marrying him," Donald recalled. "It's clear that you don't love him."

Bella just gave a sad smile. "The boys need a father."

"But the boys need you."

When that was said, Bella flinched and didn't realize it until now. She thought all this was a good cause and to repay back to her sons of the times, she wasn't there for them.

"You can't do this to yourself. Besides the boys have grown up, they are no longer children, they once were." And with that Donald turn around and headed for the door but stop and said this. "Please think carefully, Bella. Besides I don't like the idea of keeping calling you Dumbella forever."

The Sapphire shined on her necklace as she clutched it.

"_My dearest, why are you leaving me?" Young Bella cried as she watched her husband head towards the door._

"_I can't do it any longer..."_

"_But I thought..." _

"_Huey, Dewey, Louie...I'm happy to call them my sons but I'm not an unsuitable father for them." He then looked at Bella. "What kind of mother are you? Leaving your children to your brother's care?" The husband said it straight to her face._

"A dumb one in fact," Bella recalled but she still believed she should marry Victor in order to keep her standing and title as a mother.


	6. Wedding Day

**Chapter 6**

**Wedding Day**

"Impressive collection, I must say." Scrooge continued to look over the jewels while he kept Victor busy. It was Huey's chance to fetch the papers where he expected in Victor's office desk. He left Dewey by the door as a lookout, and he went quickly pass the jewel room. He searched, every drawer that desk had and found the forms on the lower corner. As he managed to grasp them, he shook. Scrooge and Victor came out the hobby room into the main office, quickly Huey hide under the desk and close the drawer while Victor came around and sat in his rolling chair.

"So anyway, what do you see in my niece?" Scrooge asked interestedly.

"Well it's clear that she's beautiful."

"Many would say that." Scrooge replied.

Victor rolled in, his feet close to Huey. One touch and he'll be caught.

"Then I'm one of the many."

Scrooge laughed. "Don't make me laugh, Mr. Don Quack. Bella is my lovely niece after all. And I don't like the idea of her getting married just yet."

"What are you getting at old man?" Victor stood up, something was going down.

Suddenly Dewey coughed that caught all of their attention.

"Who's eavesdropping?" Victor cried as he went towards the entrance while Scrooge followed but before he got Victor's side. He took out his cell and checked something with a devious smile.

"Uh oh," Dewey whispered to himself as he quickly shattered off. This was Huey's chance as he goes out from the office.

Victor stops with Scrooge right behind him.

"What's the matter?" Scrooge began to say, "Aren't we going to catch that eavesdropper?"

"Some other time for now, I should get ready for my wedding."

"Oh you must." Scrooge said with a sneaky smile.

She took a deep breath, quite nervous of this grand decision. She didn't want any trouble; she just wanted to get this over with, all this for her sons. Bella settled down as Scrooge took her arm.

"Uncle Scrooge is this right?" Bella asked once more.

Scrooge just smiled. "Whatever you decide, Bella, make sure it's what you want."

Bella wasn't sure what he meant but nodded anyway. The back doors opened and the incoming bride was going down the path with Uncle Scrooge.

Dewey spooked as he was at upper level of the mansion while he stared at the windows to the backyard. He screamed. "No, mom...!"

Huey on the other hand, ran down the hallway to meet up with Dewey. "Where is the wedding taking place?" Huey recalled. Dewey just looked at the backyard and his eyes followed. "Come on, we can make it!" Huey cried as he took his little brother's hand.

As the spokesperson announced to the crowd about the couple, Bella asked Victor, where were her boys.

"Please Bella, must you ask now?" Victor recalled that made Bella very uneasy.

"Please place the rings."

Donald walked up and gave it to Victor with a frown.

There were so many clues, Bella thought and it was clear her family doesn't like this. Daisy who was too late to tell Bella what happened; she waited in shame by her side, not hoping to embarrass them.

"Will you take Victor as your wedded husband? That would forever be at your side."

Forever is awfully a long time...they waited, he waited. But all Bella thought was her boys. Is this was the right thing to do? Where are they? Hubert, Deuteronomy, and Louis...

"_I'm a big brother!" Huey called with glee as Bella nodded. _

"_Yes that's right. Hubert." Bella said as she showed her two newborns to young Huey._

"_Here's Louis, and Deuteronomy." _

_Huey then tried to copy what his mom said. "Louie and Dewey...?" But he couldn't pronounce it right and Bella wasn't ashamed. _

"_That's right, Huey." She said happily. _

"_Mama, mama...!" Louie cried as he ran up to greet Bella in her arms, she then was joined by Huey and Dewey. _

"_We missed you!" Dewey cried just like Louie. No wonder they were twins, and Huey on the other hand. He didn't say anything as he only smiled. _

_What was she thinking, keeping herself away from her children because she was broken and who tried to find her husband._

_Her husband looked at her and told her. "I'm ashamed to be their father that's all." Who was the one running away?_

"Bella," Victor asked her.

She came back after a flash of memories blinded her reality. She stared at everyone waiting for her answer.

"Do you love me?" Victor asked her again.

Bella looked at him but all she could think was her boys and not him.

"Mom...?" With that quiet moment, everyone heard the young boy's call: Louie, who was still weak.

"Louis?" Bella moved away from Victor and quickly went to her offspring at the back entrance of the mansion. Louie walked forward and reached out his arms where his mother caught him. "Oh Louis, what happened to you!"

"My dad to be...he snuck me in a freezer...I think...along with Dewey as well..." Louie tried to explain. "He's also sending me to military school too, mom..."

"Bella, you mustn't believe what the boy say." Victor tried to reason as he went over, Scrooge followed with Donald and Daisy behind him. Everyone else just stayed in their seats as if it was soap opera they were watching.

"Believe it or not, we got proof." Huey said with Dewey beside him who coughed more. "Here's mom, it says in clear bold letters."

Bella was handed the forms as she read it. "Military school...? You were trying to send my sons away?" Bella said.

Victor just shook his head. "Bella, Bella, Bella. Do you love me?"

"No!" Bella shouted.

The answer shocked the crowd with some exceptions.

"Not only that, he's a criminal too." Scrooge said as he took out an old newspaper. It showed the stolen Sapphire necklace. "One thing about treasures, I know what's stolen and what's not."

"Way a go, Uncle Scrooge!" Huey cheered.

"You bribed the printing company to erase the entire story and its recorded file as well. Along with other things, you stole. You pawn them to get yourself rich."

Victor laughed. "No matter, there is another time."

Scrooge then showed out his cane. "Not unless you're in jail!"

Victor Don Quack just frown, he knew this wasn't looking so good. So he suddenly reached out to Bella but Louie in her arms moved her aside that made Victor caught hold of Louie by the neck.

"Louis!" Bella cried as Victor carried off her youngest son.

"No, Louie!" Dewey cried as he chased after him followed by Huey, Donald and Scrooge.

"Let me go!" Louie yelled as he struggled under Victor's hold.

"It's your own fault to get in the way!" As Victor headed to his private dock, nearby the mansion there was a river and once Victor get on the boat it was all over. One speedboat, one getaway and that's that.

"Stop right there!" Huey shouted at Victor. "Let go my brother!"

"Try me, Hubert." Victor said as he thrown Louie on the boat and started up the boat engine.

"No!" Dewey cried as he chased Huey down to the riverbank. As the boat was still close both of them ran their fastest and if they jumped at the right time they'll land in the boat! As Donald chased, he was frustrated with anger. Nobody messes his nephews except him! So as the speedboat pulled out, Louie cried at the back of the boat as Huey and Dewey jumped. Dewey made it as Huey barely made it. With the help of their younger brother, Louie pulls them up except Victor grasps his hand and crushed it. With one hand held Dewey's hand and the other in Victor's, Louie was in a tight situation.

"Let go of them, boy!" Victor cried.

"Never...!" Louie cried.


	7. Brother and the Twins

**Chapter 7**

**Brother and the Twins**

"You can't make me!" Louie cried as his left hand was getting crush, Louie grunted with pain.

"Louie...!" Dewey shouted as he was held on by Louie.

Huey didn't have anyone to grip; he was too far away from Dewey to grab.

"Fine then..." The mean duck said as he pulled Dewey into the boat with them. "Both of you will play the part to get my money back!" Both of the brothers were scared as they held on each other. Huey growled, they were his brothers to mess with, not him. "And for you Hubert," Victor loomed over the back. "The most troublesome one, you think you can stop me?"

Huey shuddered if he let go now, he won't see his brothers ever. "You can't take my brothers away from me, you thief!" He cried that only made Victor smile.

As Victor pull back his arm ready to smack Huey off the boat. The twins suddenly jumped upon Victor.

"Don't you dare mess with our older brother!" Louie cried that made Huey widen his eyes.

As Louie pulled on his hair, Dewey held on his leg in return Huey got himself into the main seating area and attacked Victor as well. While the struggle went on the stopped boat, it cradled so much that Victor was about to fall over into the water and when that happened, it looked little Louie was going down with him since he sat on his shoulders except Huey grab hold the back of his brother's tank-top and pulled him in his direction.

"Help...! I can't swim!" With no other choice since the boys felt guilt, they had thrown a lifesaver for Victor.

And finally it was all over. All three sat down beside each other with Huey in the middle.

"Good job bros, we did it."

Dewey just smiled. "Yeah, and we are so much better together!"

"No kidding, I'm sorry that I didn't believe you guys." Louie said.

Huey then ruffled his brother's head. "It's alright little brother." He said. "Besides in all truth we have each other,"

"And nothing is going to break us apart." Dewey and Louie said at the same time as Huey pulled his arms around as they lay down on the floor, exhausted.

"That's right." He replied as he was proud of them.

Bella returned the Sapphire necklace to museum's hands as she saw her kids coming upon the horizon of the hill with Donald and Scrooge. Bella ran.

With arms wide on her three kids, she felt the connection between a mother and her children.

"My dearest, I'm so sorry...!" She cried as each of the boys realizes her pain.

"Dad wasn't worth it so don't you dare try to find another man just for us." Huey recalled to her.

Bella agreed. "Yes, since now, that I know." Bella cried as she shred tears for all three of them.

"Good job, boys." Scrooge congrats his nephews but in their reply looked at each other, confused.

"But, Uncle Scrooge if you knew that Victor was criminal all along how come you never said anything earlier?" Huey asked then he was interrupted by the police sirens.

"Well one thing for sure, when Victor showed me his jewel collection, I knew some of the treasures at first hand. Curious, I had to look it up in hand-held computer to see the stolen goods." Then Scrooge continued on. "And at the ceremony, I gave your mother a decision of what she really wanted. Apparently by the look of her when she was with Victor, she spaced out. Hopefully she was thinking about her sons."

"I was," Bella confirmed.

"And that is right way, my dear Bella. You thought for yourself and your sons. I'm sorry, I just wanted to test you and see what you'll really decide."

"And she picked the right one by saying no to that jerk!" Louie replied then he sneezed. "And I'm still freezing!" He complained as he shivered that made everyone else laughed.

Donald shook his head as he pulled his arm around Louie. "I'll make you some chicken soup when we get back in the RV."

Bella smiled, she was glad and proud of her family especially her brother, Donald who taken care of her boys unlike herself. So, it was decided and she told her boys in front of everyone. She kneed in front of them and looked at each face.

"Boys, I think all of you should go back to Duckburg with Uncle Donald," Bella then looked at her brother. "If you don't mind, Donald..."

Donald just nodded. She smiled and faced her boys again.

"But mom, we're finally together now..." Dewey replied.

"I know but it's clear, I can't take you, I'm not fit to be a good mother."

Huey then nodded. "Yea, I get yea. Sometimes I can't be a good older brother too." Huey explained that ease Bella's confession. "Don't worry mom, I'll take care of them."

Bella widen her smile. "Thank you."

Bella was proud of them, Donald and Daisy was proud of them, even Uncle Scrooge was proud of them, the boys stayed together even through the annoying times that one would be a pain to the other, or when they would argue one and another. In the end, the boys stayed together, and depended on each other.

One that loves to be surrounded with women, another filled with smarts and finally the other that is a sports player. All three are so different so they can't be brothers right?

"Huey, Dewey, Louie!" Donald screamed as he ran around in the house as he went chasing them.

Of course not, they're too much alike, those three little brats.

**The End

* * *

**

If you gotten this far, thank you for reading! Little Brats! Also I apologize for any grammar mistakes and/or spelling! I speed edited. :L


End file.
